Adicto a Sirius Black
by Martuu
Summary: Draco era adicto a los tipos duros. Dominantes. Fuertes. Algo peligrosos, incluso. Por eso, no encontró mejor idea que involucrarse sexualmente con el -detestado- primo de su madre y ex-prófugo de la justicia Sirius Black. SLASH, Sirius/Draco.


Escrito para el Dracothon de LJ, el último de los retos que respondí en total para esa actividad :)

Advertencias/Avisos: **SLASH** (hombre/hombre), **CHAN** (Adulto/Menor), **Lemmon** (sexo).

DISCLAIMER: los personajes, lugares, nada del mundo potterístico me pertenece a mí, y no intento lucrar con ello. Salvo que el lucrar se defina como _"entretener a quien lo lea, y esperar que luego te alegre el día con un comentario"_. xD

Que disfruten :)

* * *

Draco era adicto a los tipos duros. Dominantes. _Fuertes_. Algo peligrosos, incluso. Por eso, no encontró mejor idea que involucrarse sexualmente con el -detestado- primo de su madre y ex-prófugo de la justicia Sirius Black.

Había ido ese día a Grimmauld Place con extremo sigilo sólo para buscar algo que se había olvidado la noche anterior, _rezando _para no encontrarse a ese hombre. Pero sus plegarias fueron absolutamente en vano, pues se encontraba, una vez más, siendo follado en el suelo de la cocina completamente a merced de aquel pervertido que sólo pensaba en dos cosas a lo largo del día: el culo respingado de Draco y las ganas de follarlo que tenía.

Evidentemente, _no _había sido una buena idea enredarse con un sexópata maduro, menos aún, de su propia familia. Si tan sólo no se sintiera _tan _bien, pensó jadeando ante las efusivas estocadas, Draco desaparecería del mapa para que Sirius no lo pudiera acosar sexualmente a todas horas, como solía hacer desde que se habían conocido "_en ese aspecto_" hacía dos meses.

—Sirius… —se quejó débilmente Draco despatarrado en el suelo, los brazos estirados por encima de su cabeza, totalmente enviciado con el vaivén de esa polla endemoniadamente grande estimulando su punto sensible con vigor y sin descanso— Tengo que… irme. _En serio_ —pidió con dificultad— Mi madre… Quedé en acompañarla a…

—¡Merlín! ¡No menciones a la frígida de Narcisa ahora! —exclamó Sirius con repulsión, ignorando sus ruegos— Y no seas _tú _un frígido —añadió con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras continuaba hundiéndose certeramente con los muslos del rubio bien sujetos en sus manos— No me irás a decir que disfrutas más de una estúpida salida con tu madre que _esto_ —aceleró la velocidad de sus movimientos, provocando la salida de varios gemidos y sonidos extraños de la boca de Draco.

—Viejo pervertido… —musitó el chico, sintiendo que perdía la batalla como cada día, pero demasiado concentrado en la masa palpitante que lo sumía en una deliciosa incoherencia— Déjame en paz de una vez… No he venido aquí para que consumas tus estúpidos deseos carnales.

—Viejos son los trapos —contraatacó el mayor, encantador y jadeante— Y _mientes_. Has venido aquí sabiendo que si te veía, te perseguiría por toda la casa hasta hacerte mío. Aún así… Me excita que te hagas el inocente.

—Oh, ¿quién me mandó a acostarme contigo? —preguntó el rubio con tormento.

—Tú solito entraste por la puerta, Draco… Y lo seguirás haciendo, aunque finjas que te representa un suplicio. Es decir, vienes cada día con una excusa diferente… Sólo estás buscando que te folle, y yo soy _tan_ bueno que te doy el gusto.

—¿Eh? Estás loco… —susurró Draco sintiéndose que estaba llegando al borde, y el desgraciado de Sirius no se dignaba a tocar su dura masculinidad pidiendo atención _a gritos_.

—Acéptalo… Eres _adicto_ a Sirius Black —sentenció el animago con una enorme sonrisa— Y no te culpo, soy francamente irresistible.

Draco se preguntó una vez más, para sí mismo, quién lo había mandado a toparse con semejante depravado. Y más tarde, con la cabeza y cuerpo un poco más fríos, por qué seguía viéndolo después de todo.

* * *

Bien, espero de verdad que les haya agradado. Yo disfruté especialmente de su escritura por su alta concentración de p0rn palabra a palabra... Simplemente, parece que me encanta imaginar a Sirius y a Draco en medio de estas situaciones. xD

Si llegaron hasta acá y pasaron un buen ratito leyendo, háganme pasar uno bueno a mí también con un comentario ;) Saludos!


End file.
